Isabella Katherine Fletcher
Biography Isabella Katherine Fletcher, or as her friends call her Bella, was born on the 15th of dicember in 1997 in a small town, Corringham, Essex. She is the only half-blood Slytherin on her Gryffindor pureblood family. She doesn't get on well with her family, only with her cousin Thomas Fletcher. She hated when people call her Fletcher, she said "calling people by its last name is for purebloods not for halfbloods" She wasn't the brightest student at school, but she had a big interes in Potions. She had amazing grades in it and she loved it. Her best friends are Millie Granger, Maddie Finnigan, Ron Weasley and Harry Judd. At sometime on her 2nd year of school, she was with Draco Malfoy. That relationship brought some hate and jealosy from her friends, specially from Ron and Harry Potter. *''Harry '"we can't be friends if you are with Malfoy, Bella!" *Bella' "I'm not going to brake up with him Harry!"'' *''Ron '"then stay away from us flilthy Slytherin!" That lasted 2 years until Draco broke up with Bella for some unknown reason. Then, after a month, she started dating Dougie Poynter (Hufflepuff). Dougie has been in love with Bella since the first time he saw her in Corringham. Isabella's relationship with Dougie didn't last as much as they thought it was going to last, because Bella had a secret; she's been in lovewith Ron since 2nd year. aparently, Ron felt the same and they dated in secret, the onlyones tha knew about this were Millie, Maddie and Bella's cousin Tom. *Maddie '"you are a..." *Bella '"Shut up Maddie! someone may hear you!" *Maddie' "Doug is 'going to feel terrible!"'' After some months, Dougie broke up with Bella for protection, he was a muggleborn and he didn't want her to get hurt. She was devastated, and the only one who could make her feel better was Ron. Dougie wanted Bella to date Ron, and he made a plan: make Ron ask her out for a real date and to kiss her. The plan failed several times until Bella accepted the date and the kiss. Ron and Bella dated for 1 year until Ron realised Dougie still loved Bella and Bella love him back. Ron and Bella fought and they split up. Years later Dougie and Bella dated again but Dougie died 2 weeks before the Hogwarts Battle at Malfoy's manor with the curse Avada Kedavra. Bella wanted to die too, but she couldn't leave her friends in that moment. After a month from Dougie's death, Ron told Bella to be with him, to let him protect her from everything and to love her until death. *''Ron "'I already know I'll never fill the void that Doug left you, but I will do everything we can to 'make you happy" Ron to Bella before the war'' After 3 years Ron and Bella married and they had three children: the oldest Daniel Alan David Weasley, and twins Rose Katherine Weasley and Dougie Ronald Weasley. Isabella ended up teaching Potions at Hogwarts. *''Student '"Miss Weasley, I have a question." *Isabella '"Please, call me Bella"'' Physical appearence Bella is a tall girl with a mocha skin-tone.She has dark brow eyes and long wavy balck hair with bangs to the left side that almost cover her eye. She is nice, funny and, as the boys say, with a sexy attitude. She's sensitive and she gets hurt easily Wand Elder wood, 11 inches, Veela Hair core Other facts Bella's family, The Fletchers, have different traditions and phrases, just as every pureblood family. Even though Bella doesn't like most of this things, she has to accept her family they way they are, no matter what. Bella, as every Fletcher, loves writing and she has her own phrases such as "like a boss", "I'm a halfblood Slytherin in a pureblood Gryffindor family, what were you waiting for?" or "That's bloody disgusting!". She is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor.